


I'm begging for you to take my hand wreck my plans that's my man

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch interviews a candidate from outside the Melbourne Stars to be his best friend for BBL10





	I'm begging for you to take my hand wreck my plans that's my man

"Welcome to the next edition of the Best Friend Quiz," Seb Gotch said to the camera, "I am still in the search for new best friend." He looked sadly at a picture of Kevin Peter Pietersen.

The next guest walked in the studio and sat down. "I'm not even your teammate," Jake Fraser-McGurk said.

"Don't be like that," Seb said, "Our friendship can cross rivalries."

"Are you sure?" Jake said, hope in his voice. He always looked up to Seb in the Victorian changerooms, even though at 18, Jake was much taller than Seb.

"Of course," Seb said. "Okay, first question. What's your favourite country to travel to?"

"Um, I've always wanted to see Lord's so maybe England," Jake said.

"You wouldn't consider the wilderness/desert area? How about South Africa?" Seb asked, glancing briefly at KP's photo.

Jake recoiled in horror and nearly started to cry. "I... I can't," he said, shaking his head fiercely. "Too many bad memories."

"Alright, okay," Seb said, "What about something we both enjoy. Golf. Can you get me last minute bookings on golf courses?"

Jake nodded, grinning excitedly. "I would love to!" he exclaimed, "I need a new golf buddy. Sam Harper is sick of me always inviting him."

"I love that," Seb smiled warmly. "Okay, what's your middle name?"

"Do I need one?" Jake asked, looking worried.

"Well, KP's is Peter, so he's Kevin Peter Pietersen," Seb explained.

"I... don't have one," Jake admitted, sadly. "I already have a hyphenated name."

"Ah," Seb said, forlornly. "Okay. I hear you're nicknamed Rooster. Would you ever consider a rooster hairstyle? Something similar to, say, the skunk?" 

Jake considered thoughtfully. "I could give it a try for you," he said.

Seb beamed. "I couldn't ask for much more."

"Sooo... did I pass?" Jake asked, hopefully, with big pleading eyes.

"I still have many candidates to interview, but you're definitely in the running," Seb answered truthfully, "See you at the next derby darby."


End file.
